Various methods and systems have been devised to aid visually impaired individuals in unfamiliar surroundings. Devices and systems have been developed in the past to guide the visually impaired by utilizing detection devices to warn the user of obstacles. These prior art systems merely react and signal the user of obstacles and do not aid the user in navigating a route.
Other devices have been developed which aid visually impaired individuals toward specific locations by utilizing remote modules located at specific locations and a mobile module carried by the individual recording distances and transmitting information to the user. Although these devices do aid visually impaired individuals to be more mobile and self-sufficient they do not allow for the user to detail his own task list and have the system create a route for him to travel in a manner to efficiently accomplish the tasks on the list.
It would be a benefit therefore to have a navigation system that allows an individual to create his own task list and have a route provided to accomplish the tasks listed. It would be a further benefit to have a navigation system that allows an individual to create his own task list and electronically submit it to a service provider for the preparation and downloading of a route into the user's personal digital device so as to navigate the route and complete the tasks within a particular facility. It would be a still further benefit to have a navigation system that is adapted for use with many existing electronic label systems currently existing in facilities.